mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Freezy Peaks
'''Freezy Peaks is the 4th level in Super Mario Rainbow Road and is located in the ice blue painting on the left path against the castle wall. Despite its name, the level does not resemble a mountain, though it definitely is icy! This course consists of a hilly environment with some tall blue brick towers covered in snow. The level is also very small, though has almost no backtracking in it whatsoever. This level also contains lava as well as the pipe which leads to the metal cap course. Unlike the levels this far, this is the first level not heavily inspired by a Super Mario Star Road level, though there are some very similar objects. The course is very straightforward. There is the main section which Mario starts on. From here he can either go up a snowy slope to a lava pit, and higher to Mama Penguin, he can go into a tower or climb the stairs of the one directly across from it, or go down a slope past the towers. Levels Star 1: Mountain Climber! Mario must scale one of the tall towers to reach the star. Mario starts on a small wooden platform in the middle of the snowy plain. Veer right from the start, around the blue rock, and Mario should find the bottom of the central pillar, where the ground is not white from snow. Climb the giant stairs and it will lead a little snowy portion with two different ways Mario can go. Head higher up the right part of the tower, avoiding the doorway to the left. Climb up more stairs, through a small tunnel, and up a few more stairs to reach the star at the top. Star 2: Icy Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered in the snowy tundra. It is suggested to get familiar with the stage as this is so early in the course. The locations are as follows: # Behind the starting platform # On the big blue rock next to the start # On the big blue rock across from the start, next to the snowy slope which leads to the lava pit # Edge of the lava pit # Going past the tower, down the snowy slope. In the corner behind a rock. # When up the first set of stairs, on the first step to the top of the tower (Star 1) # On a snowy slope past the tunnel on your way to Star 1 # Go into the doorway that leads into a cave. At the exit there is a coin. When Mario collects all 8 the star appears on the bottom of the slope that leads to the lava pit. Star 3: Chill with the Bully Mario must defeat the Chill Bully at the top of the other tower. Head up the first set of stairs that lead higher into the mountains. At the top, instead to taking more stairs to get to Star 1, head into the cave to the left. Climb these stairs, while avoiding the various enemies, and you will eventually reach the top where the Chill Bully's arena in addition to the warp pipe which leads to the Metal Cap palace on top of it. The Bully's arena is surrounded by lava, which Mario must push the bully into to gain the star. A word of warning, if you get pushed out of the circle, DO NOT '''try to land back into it, as the roof will deny Mario, instead head back to the mainland. '''Star 4: Find the Baby Mario must give the Mama Penguin her baby, which is located at the bottom of the mountain. Run past the tower and down the snowy slope to find the correct baby. Now the tricky part is getting it to the mom. The Mom is located on top of a tall hill across from the start. First, grab the baby and climb back up the hill. Hug the right wall until you reach a snowy slope. This slope is steep at some point, which makes Mario let go of the chick. Either go up the center, or jump backwards up the hill. Now you should see a stone slope in front of him. Mario must use a small box and jump onto the ramp. There is a slight problem though, the gap is quite large, and since Mario can not perform a running start, it is easy to grab onto the side, thus letting go of the baby. If it is dropped here there is no worries unless you break the box or it runs off the edge (either means you must restart the level). It is recommended to double jump on the box to get enough momentum to make it. On top of this ramp is another one of these jumps (With the Blue Coin switch inside the box) which leads to the top, where the mother penguin awaits. Star 5: Magma Jumper ' Requires the Metal Cap normally.' Mario must use the metal cap to discover 5 secrets on tiny pebbles in the small lava pond. The metal cap is in a Blue Skull box against the wall. Use this to bounce to each stone. It is also possible to get them all without the cap, especially if you use slide kicks to bounce on the lava. Star 6: At the Rim Mario must find a hidden star. There is a sign near the mother penguin that informs Mario that there is a secret nearby. Look down from the rim until you see a platform jutting out of the mountain face. Jump to it and grab the star. Metal Cap As mentioned in Star 3, the pipe leading to the metal cap is above the Chill Bully's arena. The method to get to it is the same as the Vanish Cap, use a Crazed Crate to bounce on top of the veranda. Once there the player is greeted with 4 1-up mushrooms. The Metal Cap palace, called Fiery Volcano, is a small volcanic cave. From the central room there are two rooms Mario can go two. One is a very smalll room with ruins, and the other is a bigger room with a spiral spire that leads to the switch. In addition to the switch, there are 8 red coins for Mario to collect. Enemies * Goomba * Mr.Blizzard * Spindrift * Chuckya * Fly Guy * Bob-omb * Moneybag Category:Level Category:Super Mario Rainbow Road Location Category:Super Mario Rainbow Road Category:Snowscape Category:Music-Banjo Category:Mountains